footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football clubs in England
This is a list of football clubs that compete within the leagues and divisions of the English football league system as far down as Level 10, that is to say, six Divisions below The Football League. Also included are clubs from outside England that play within the English system (suitably highlighted). By League and Division *Premier League (Level 1) *The Football League **Football League Championship (Level 2) **Football League One (Level 3) **Football League Two (Level 4) *Football Conference **Conference National (Level 5) **Conference North & Conference South (Level 6) *Conference Feeders **(IL) Isthmian League Premier Division (Level 7), Division One North / Division One South (Level 8) **(NPL) Northern Premier League Premier Division (Level 7), Division One North / Division One South (Level 8) **(SFL) Southern League Premier Division (Level 7), Division One Central / Division One South & West (Level 8) *Leagues that start at Level 9 **(CCL) Combined Counties League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) **(ECL) Eastern Counties League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) **(ESL) Essex Senior League (promotion to IL) **(HL) Hellenic League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to SFL), Division One East / Division One West (Level 10) **(MFA) Midland Football Alliance (promotion to NPL & SFL) **(NCEL) Northern Counties East League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division One (Level 10) **(NL) Northern League Division One (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division Two (Level 10) **(NWCL) North West Counties League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division One (Level 10) **(SCEL) Southern Counties East League (promotion to IL) **(SCL) Sussex County League Division One (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division Two (Level 10, Relegation to Division Three) **(SSML) Spartan South Midlands League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10, Relegation to Division Two) **(UCL) United Counties League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to SFL), Division One (Level 10) **(WL) Wessex League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) **(WFL) Western League Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) *Leagues that start at Level 10 **(EMCL) East Midlands Counties League (promotion to NCEL) **(KIL) Kent Invicta League (promotion to SCEL) **(MFC) Midland Football Combination Premier Division (Level 10, promotion to MFA, Relegation to Division One) **(SWPL) South West Peninsula League Premier Division (Level 10, promotion to WFL, Relegation to Division One East / West) **(WMRL) West Midlands (Regional) League Premier Division (Level 10, promotion to MFA, Relegation to Division One) Alphabetically The divisions are correct for the 2013–14 season. Key A B C Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. D E F G H I J K L M Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. N Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. O P Q R S Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. T U V W Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. Y 0-9 Notes The relative levels of divisions can be compared on the English football league system page. England Category:Football clubs